Curiosity Killed The Cat
by missstone123
Summary: When Angela throws a party for her 19th birthday, Bella plans on sneaking out. On her way out, she'll find something she doesnt want to, or even knew existed,in the process, ends up meeting the Cullens.BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity Killed The Cat.**

I ran. I ran hard, and I ran fast. And I found out that I could run better than I thought. Or, well, at least without tripping, thankfully. It didn't matter that I was in my pajamas, I just wanted to get the hell out of that house, and what was going on in it. As I ran. Little rocks tried to penetrate my feet, but I took no notice. The adrenaline rush had made them feel numb. Let me do a little recap as to what led to this.

_**Recap**_

_I'm in my room waiting for mom and dad to go to sleep so I can go to this party that Angela is throwing. I heard the front door close, and a soft snap _finally,_ I thought. I never thought mom was going to lock that door. I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to make any noise, not wanting my mom to find me like this. Lets just say it would….end badly. My mothers got a temper, and unfortunately, so do I. So if you piss me off, watch your back bitch. I saw a body shaped lump on the couch covered by a blanket and assumed that was Charlie; I could hear Renee putting away dishes, what with the banging and the clanking and all. _

_I walked towards the door, my hand literally on the handle, and I hear a soft strangled whimper. Along with the temper, my mother is just as clumsy as I used to be. I worked to grow out of it though, and so did she, but we both had our moments. So, when she hurts herself cooking, she makes it known. If I'm upstairs with my music on, I would be able to hear her cussing and throwing things. So, this whimper felt oddly out of place. _

_I slowly crept to the kitchen and saw Renee with her head tilted back, exposing her neck, and a guy had his mouth on her neck, with a hand on her waist, and the other on her back. At first, I was disgusted and outraged, thinking that Renee was cheating on Charlie. But then I saw red, not in my vision, but on my mothers neck, and her face was stark white. That's when I panicked. I went to the living room and removed the blanket covering Charlie, afraid of that snap I had heard earlier. I pulled back the blanket in one swift motion, deciding just to get it over with._

_And there was Charlie, his eyes wide open in shock, and his head lolling around, with sharp corners trying to protrude from his neck skin. I didn't wait for anything. I just ran, tears streaming down my face and my stomach twisting in disgust. _

_**End Recap**_

That brings us back to the present where I was currently tearing through the woods like a crazy woman. Typical. And in my PJs, no less! Some people can block unpleasant memories, even if they happened not even an hour ago. But not me. My mind hates me. Quite literally, actually. My mind replays something scary or embarrassing repeatedly in my head until its ground into the cornerstone of my memory, not letting me forget one single detail. And not to mention that its dark, I'm tired, its late, and I'm in the middle of the forest. Just perfect.

So, naturally, the brain in my head that hates me so very much, began to play tricks on me. I would see something white flash in the corner of my eye, and when I turned to look, whatever it was, was gone now. Creepy. As I kept running, I began to hear the faint, soft sound of running water. I slowed down a bit, both from exhaustion and curiosity, and as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

___________________________________________________________________

When I found the water, it was nothing but a small stream running down hill. It looked promising, I don't know why, but it did, so I followed it. I didn't think that anything would be there as I followed the stream. I watched the water as I walked. For as long as I can remember, I had always had a strange fascination with water and fire. Strange, but still fascinating. Whether it was one or the other, I could just sit and watch them for hours. I'm not surer what it's about, maybe it's the movement of the waves or the way the flames danced around each other that had me watching them so intently. Strangely enough, they had a calming effect on me.

As I walked along, I watched the water and when I saw a small light shadow appear in front of me, I froze.

One foot in front of the other, my hands at my sides, my eyes locked on the light. I slowly raised my head and found I was feet away from a gigantic, gorgeous, white house. The white house was pearl white and looked like it was built in the 1920s. Victorian Style. The front porch had 3 steps leading to the door, which instead of standard brown, but pitch black, with some sort of knocker on it. The door had two white pillars next to it, holding up the pointed porch roof. It was at least three stories tall, with glass windows surrounding the house, while the windows, were as tall as my house.

Each time I looked at a window, it was as if I traveled back in time. I couldn't help but stare. This house was incredible, it would the The White House a run for its money. (heheh) The windows I hadn't looked at yet, were on the second and third floors. When I looked up at the top window, there was only one on this side, I could faintly see the outline of someone moving around. But when I looked through the second floor window, I nearly had a heart attack.

Right in the middle of the window was a girl. I could see her clearly because the light was coming from her room. She was short with jet black hair that was slightly spikey at the ends. Her skin reminded me of a porcelain doll. Along with her eyes, which were wide and round. The only clothing she had on was a tiny black dress that poofed out slightly at the end, with spaghetti straps. I saw another shadow slowly coming up behind her. A tall lean and lanky blonde came up and put his hands on her shoulders. I barely saw her lips moving, but the mans eyes snapped to mine. I could feel my legs shaking under me, whether from exhaustion or being so scared I was rooted to the spot was beyond me.

My head began to swim and I was wobbly on my feet, This happened before, so I know I couldn't fight it. I saw their blurry silhouettes move away from the window right before I blacked out.

________________________________________________________________________

The first thing I heard as I started to overcome consciousness was a soft, velvety voice. Then a melodic high one. I figured it a boy and girl considering the tone difference. When I tried to decipher what they were saying, my head started to pound, so I quickly stopped. I groaned quietly, or so I thought, and roller over.

Right onto the ground.

Apparently, they put me on the couch. I hit the floor with a dull thud, landing on my hands. I lay there for a minute, then decided it was probably best if I got up off the ground. I sat up straight on my knees, barely able to see over the back of the couch. Since the light in my room was off, I was able to see the outline of two people in the other room, I could vaguely make out a table, and I was in the living room, so I assumed it was the kitchen. And the two people in it, were having a very heated discussion.

I crawled back onto the couch, grateful that it was soft and cushy, and looked over the top of the couch when I was closer. Apparently they were too involved in the conversation to notice the sound I made when I fell. As I assumed, it was a boy and a girl. I looked at the boy, scratch that, man, first, and the first thing I noticed, was his tousled, slightly shaggy bronze hair. He looked average height, five foot ten probably. He was in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and from the look of the material, it looked like silk. _Of course,_ I thought_ just look at this house. Of course the family has money._

He wore a simple pair of black washed out, low waist jeans and black converse. His posture was agitated and…slightly offensive. I should have been listening to what they were saying, but right now I was too busy staring at the features of the mans face. Even though his lips were in a tight line and his eye brows were pulled into the middle of his forehead, you could tell he was gorgeous. I could still see his cheekbones stick out, and, no matter what, I was able to see the obvious strong chin he had. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose, in what I assumed was an agitated way.

I finally looked at the girl in the room, and with a shock that almost made me cry out in surprise, I realized it was the short porcelain doll from the window. I hadn't noticed before, but she was speaking to him.

" What was I supposed to do? I very well couldn't leave her out there in the middle of the woods, plus she looked like hell! Something bad happened to her, I know it, I just don't know what."

" And that gives you a right to bring her HERE, in OUR house, does it Alice?" Huh… so I finally got a name. The little girls name was Alice. " Of course it does! Have you seen her? She looks so fragile when she's asleep, and she looked ready to take on the world before she saw me. So there's a big difference. And I wanted to find out what she was doing here in the first place. Its three o'clock in the morning Edward, what normal human being would be out wondering the woods in their pajamas at this time."

Awesome, another name. The total babes name was Edward. Not one I would've chosen, but it fit him well. Edward, meanwhile, looked like he was relaxing a bit, his lips were no longer a thin line, and I got to look at them. He had nice, full, pink, kissable lips. _God, I sound like some love struck highschooler. So what, the kids hot. Big deal._ His forehead also slowly de creased, leaving his forehead flawless. He sighed,

" Fine,Alice, but if I hurt her, I'm holding you responsible for bringing her here in the first place."

_Wait, why would he hurt me?_

" Wait, why would you hurt her?" Alice voiced my thoughts. "She…shes my singer, Alice, her blood calls to me, I almost attacked her the first time I smelled her."

_Whoa,whoa,whoa, back it up. Singer? My blood calls to him? Ok, either I'm in need to get my hearing checked, or he needs a little help from Mr. Needle._ "Oh, I already knew that." She said in and _of course_ tone.

" But I saw it, you won't her. Trust me. And neither will Jasper for that matter, even though it is toughest for him… although.. It may not be anymore.. Oh well!" _Wow.. This little pixie is just as crazy as her brother. And seen it? Seen what! And who the fuck is jasper? Oh god, I'm gonna lose it soon. _Just as I thought that, I heard light footsteps coming closer to me, so I quickly laid back down, closing my eyes and breathing in evenly.

"Bella?" _How the fuck does he know my name?!?!_

"Don't, Edward. Let her sleep. She just passed out in the forest for pete's sake."

"Who passed out?" I heard a curious, and rather loud voice ask. I twitched involuntarily at the abruptness, I hadn't heard any footsteps.

" Quiet, Emmet! You'll wake her up!" _Emmet? Another weird name… _

" Wake who up?" Emmet asked.

"Bella, now be quiet before I sew your mouth shut." _Wow.. Nice threat little pixie. _

Apparently , the threat worked because I didn't hear another word from Emmet. I felt the couch sag slightly down by my legs, and gasped in surprise. _Oh well, jigs up, might as well 'get up' now._ I shot up straight and snapped my legs to me. Looking at the person who had sat down next to me. It was Alice, and she was smiling. I looked around the room for Edward or Emmet, and didn't see Edward, or anyone else.

"They left." Alice stated simply.

"um… ok." I said lamely.

"I'm Alice by the way, who are you?" _As if you don't know, I heard you both say my name._ But I figured I had to play along, I didn't think that would go over well if she new I heard her conversation before.

"I'm Bella. Hi Alice, and, um, how did I get here?" I asked, quietly.

"Oh, I saw you faint from my window, and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, and plus, this is the middle of the woods, of course im not gonna leave you out there." I was shocked now, not before, as I heard her words. Shocked first by the fact that she recognized me from the window, and by the fact that everything she just said was in a _duh_ tone.

"Ohmygod! I completely forgot about the whole window thing." as I was talking, I stood up, shocked that I was able to forget the whole reason I passed out.

And, as I stood up, my head swam, and I swayed on my feet, I reached out and grabbed Alice's arm to steady myself, and got another jolt of shock. Her skin was cold as fricken ice!!!

She quickly steadied me, then shot into the kitchen to get me some water and advil for the headache. As I drank the water, she was staring at me with calm slightly worried eyes, and I was staring at her with suspicious ones, which I think she noticed. If she knew that I had heard her talking with Edward earlier,….well… I don't wanna know what she would've done. "Thank you, Alice." I said. " No problem, Bella. I'm glad you're ok. " She said with a smile.

" If you don't mind me asking, where's your family?"

"oh, they're around here somewhere. I have 3 brothers. Adopted though, because one of them is my boyfriend, Jasper. The ones I actually consider my brothers are Edward and Emmet. I also have one sister, Rosalie. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, the people who adopted us. All of us. Rose and Jasper are fraternal twins, so, you'll be able to tell when you see them,." She said. _wow, girl wanted to talk._

" Oh, would you mind introducing me? I mean, they did let me stay here, and I didn't even know their names up until now." I asked slyly. I wanted to see if this family all had the same pale skin and flawless features. Because if they did, then it would be kinda hard to believe that they were adopted.

" Sure! No problem, let me just go get them," She practically screamed, I had to fight the urge to cover my ears, in fear of being rude, god, this little pixie is a fricken energizer bunny, in the flesh!

While she was gone, I stood up to take my first actual look at the room I was in. When I looked at where I was sitting, I saw pure white couch; it was spotless. How Esme kept that couch that clean with six other people in the house, I'll never know. Almost directly in front of the couch was a, again, pitch black table. If you were sitting, the table would come up about your kness, and was a little smaller than the rug it had under it. The floor was hardwood, so they had the rug so the table wouldn't scratch the floor. The rug was much more simple than I imagined. The frayed edges were a dark purple, if you looked closely, framed by a white line on the inside, with another black line, and white in the middle square. This family obviously had a thing for white.

On the right side, at the edge of the table, was a black loveseat, and on the left side, next to the couch, was another. In front of the table, across from the couch, was the biggest TV I have ever seen. I walked around the table to get a good look at the TV and realized, that instead of resting on the black wood cabinet set under it, it was actually a Plasma. That would explain the size then. I turned, and frozen near the right hand wall, was a pitch black, baby grand piano. The thing was flawless, as I got closer, I could see my own reflection off the top of the piano, it was so shiny, that it almost hurt my eyes reflecting the light. The bench was already pulled out, so I sat on it, and slowly ran my fingertips over the keys.

The keys felt as if they were brand new, and didn't move an inch when my fingertips dragged across them. I know this isn't a usual comparison, but the whole piano reminded me of a brand new car, Sleek, shiny, and smooth. I wanted to play so bad, but I hadn't played for years. I'm not sure if I even remember how. I lifted up the bench top, pleased to find a small compartment, with song sheets scattered around. I picked up one of them, and looked at the notes. I figured I could at least try, if it doesn't work, then ok.

I was so focused on the piano, that I hadn't noticed that at least six people had come down the stairs. The only one I could recognize was Alice, and she was standing at the bottom of the stairs calling Edwards name. The family just stared back at me, until the gorgeous blonde spoke to me.

" That's Edwards piano, unless you want to get your arm ripped off, I suggest you step away from the piano and put the song sheet back. Now."

I couldn't tell if she was trying to help me or not. From the words, you would think so, but the tone in which she said them was bored. I saw everyone else nod, and I saw that the huge guy looked scared shitless. So I put back the sheet, and slowly stepped away from the piano. When I had reached the couch again, I began listening, and I heard Alice's shrill voice from overhead, so I assumed that someone wasn't listening. And judging from the grin on 3 of their faces, I had a feeling that wasn't smart.

After Alice's voice, I heard light, rapid footsteps, which I assume were Alice's, then the footsteps just disappeared, I heard a loud grunt, then another thud. I don't know what happened, and I'm not sure I want to know. All I _do_ know is that the whole family was trying to keep in their laughter, which I soon joined them in, as I saw little tiny Alice dragging Edward by the collar of his shirt, which was missing buttons, his hair was messier than the last time I saw, and he was missing a shoe. Well, I guess I know what happened with all the thuds now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hey! ok, so this is my first fanfic thats published, but ive been writing for a while, i know the chapters short, but im gonna make them longer, review please! im not gonna do that whole" no review no new chapter" because i just like writing. but reviews would be appreciated. :)**

**-missstone123**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After Alice dragged Edward down into the living room, and Edward finished yelling at Alice, which was a hilarious sight for some reason, probably because Alice just looked bored, which made Edward madder. You can sooo tell those two are brother and sister. They bicker all the time, but you can tell they love each other. So, after all of that, Alice introduced me to the family. The first person she pointed to was an enormous man, with biceps bigger than my head, and, of course, he ended up being the loud goofball, Emmet. Next was a stunning blonde, who was beautiful beyond words. Rosalie had golden blonde hair that went a little bit past her shoulders, and long legs that said she worked on them, you could see how toned her whole body was. Next to Rosalie was the lean and lanky blonde I saw behind Alice in the window, who turned out to be Jasper, her boyfriend.

The last two people she introduced me to were Carlisle and Esme, the adoptive parents. Carlisle had blonde hair that was slicked back with small random strands falling into his face and his eyes. Esme had a heart shaped face with carmel colored hair that was wavy and went up to her shoulders. The whole family was pale with either honey, carmel or butterscotch eyes, and with the same light purple shadows under their eyes. For being adopted, the family didn't look like it, they looked like each other to much. Which was just another thing that didn't add up.

Again, with Rosalie, I couldn't tell if she liked me or not. Yeah, her voice said she did, but her posture was a little offensive. And as I assumed, Emmet was just one big huge goofball. Rosalie had only smiled when I said hi, but Emmet ran forward and scooped me into a weird, twisted, bridal style hug, shouting, "Bella!!" Jasper had nodded to me, and given me a small smile. I knew that I should feel nervous that two members of the family didn't seem to like me, but I just felt calm. Carlisle was like Edward, calm and collected, he gave me a big smile and shook my hand, while Esme was like Alice, she did a small squeal with my name and hugged me really tight.

"Hi everyone, thank you so much for letting me stay here, I'm really glad that Alice didn't decide to just leave me in the woods." I said dryly. Jasper and Carlisle gave a small chuckle at my little statement, while Emse looked shocked, Emmet confused, and Rosalie indifferent. I didn't know what Edwards faced looked like because ever since he had come down here, I refused to look at him. I don't know what it is, I just had a feeling that if I looked at him, something would happen, and I was scared to find out what it was.

Alice just looked scandalized at the very thought of leaving me there, which I'm very glad for. "Bella! How can you even say that! I would never leave you there in the woods. That's just wrong, plus, it'd be terrible if Emmet was the one to find you," she finished with a smirk. Emmet just stood there, looking sheepish, while everyone else was trying not to laugh. I'd say that the only person who succeeded in that was Carlisle, although I could see his lips twitching. Even Esme gave small chuckle. I just stood there looking lost, because I don't know Emmet yet, so I have no idea what would've happened if he found me. But judging from everyone's reactions, I had a feeling that it wouldn't have been good if he did.

"So, I see that the sun is coming up, and that means it's time for school. Bella, would you want to stay home? I mean, you did kinda pass out in the middle of the woods." Stated Alice, in what she said, and only including me, I assumed that everyone else was going to school.

"Uh..um… I think I want to go to school, but I'm still in my pajamas, and my clothes are back at my house, but I'm not so sure I want to go back there." I said. On my last sentence, Alice looked at me in confusion, and I realized that none of them had any idea why I had ended up in the middle of the woods past midnight. Was I ready to tell them? I mean, I had seen my dad after someone had cracked his neck, and I had a feeling that my mom was dead too, after what I saw, but I wasn't sure, and I don't think I wanted to find out.

Alice, sensing that I wasn't comfortable talking about this, offered to go to my house to pick up my clothes, and I offered to go with her, since it was, after all, my house. I followed her out to the garage while everyone else went to there rooms to get ready for school. When I set foot in the garage, I was in heaven. They had the best cars I know all in the same garage. There was a bright yellow Porsche, a Silver Volvo, a red BMW convertible, a red hummer Jeep with a sunroof, and a jet black Mercedes. I think I was starstruck. I was rooted to the floor, and in so much shock that I hadn't even noticed that Alice was talking. "Alice!" I gasped, "Who's cars are these? These are ,like, all my favorite cars in the same garage!"

I heard a twinkling laugh, and realized it was Alice's, I had a feeling that not everyone had the same reaction to their cars as I did. "Well, at least Rosalie will be happy. She knows more about cars than any guy in this family, and it seems as if you're the same. Rosalie had the same reaction when she was adopted by my parents, but she bought the BMW with her own money. Now, the yellow Porsche is mine, the BMW, as I just said, is Rosalie's, the silver Volvo is Edwards, the Jeep is Emmet's, and the Mercedes is Carlisle's." OH…My..God… I love this family. I immediately ran forward to the Mercedes, I loved how it looked sleek and brand new, but when I asked Alice, she said he's had it for years. I guess they're very protective about their cars to not even have scuff on it. Next I went to the jeep, yes, I do love silent cars with lots of power, but I also love any vehicle that can go off road, which is why when we go back to my house, I'm taking my dirt bike with me.

"OK,ok, Bella, enough drooling over the cars, and lets go get your clothes." At the mention of going home, my mood immediately dimmed. I was not looking forward to seeing my parents after what I had witnessed last night. We settled into her yellow Porsche, which lightened my mood a little, and left for my house. I started to reach for the radio dial, then stopped and asked Alice if I could turn it on. I don't know why, but someone turning on my radio without asking me is one of my pet peeves. As I was listening to the radio, I was looking outside, and in looking outside, I realized just how fast the trees were passing by, I looked at the speedometer, and it turned out that Alice was going eighty.

"Um, Alice, do you mind telling my why you are going eighty miles an hour?" I asked, I don't really mind the speed, because I like going fast myself, I just wanted to know why. "Oh, no reason, my family and I just like going fast, it's a little fetish we all have." She said with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and went back to listening to the radio. I love music, and when I listen to it, the time just seems to fly by. So, before I knew it, Alice was pulling into my driveway. It didn't creep me out that Alice knew the way to my house, my father is, was, the police chief of Forks, which is an insanely small town, so everybody knew where he lived.

Alice was the first one out of the car, and hopped up the steps. I was more wary and reluctant than ever to go back into my house, and slowly walked there. Alice was just standing there, lightly bouncing on her toes. I opened the door, and let her in first, she headed straight towards the stairs, but froze when she glanced toward the kitchen, I figure that my mother lay there, so I walked to the sofa, as slow as a snail, and pulled back the blanket that stayed on my dad. Seeing it again was even worse than the first time. Because now, I expected it. You would think that expecting something made it easier, but it really doesn't. It just gives you more time to dwell on it, because I figure, if something is going to happen, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Yeah, you can delay it, but not stop it.

I was so focused on what I was thinking that I hadn't even realized that I was crying, or that Alice had come to stand by me, holding her mouth as if holding in tears. When I looked at her, I realized that her eyes actually were shining with unshed tears. She slowly came to me, and started to pull me up by my elbows, I did let go of my dad, because there was nothing I could do for him, but I didn't let go of the blanket that had covered him. I brought it up with me. I didn't want to look in the kitchen as I passed, but I couldn't help it. As Alice saw my head turning, she said softly, "Bella, don't, you don't wanna see what's in there." But I looked anyways. She was my mother and I deserved to know what had happened to her. What I saw knocked me to my knees, and by default, brought Alice with me. My mom was laying in the middle of the floor with a puddle of red around her, I didn't think about what the red was, even though I knew. Her shirt was torn and ripped, along with her pants, and her mouth was slightly open, as if struggling to breathe, and her eyes were wide and glassy.

I crawled toward my mom, and took her hand; it was cold as ice. I looked into her eyes, refusing to look at her neck, where I knew the wound that caused all the blood would be. Her eyes, still wide and glassy, now that I was able to look closer, also held nothing but pure terror in them. The last thing she felt before she died. My eyes traveled down her face, memorizing every inch of it, knowing that I would never be able to see her smile again. I finally let my eyes go to her neck, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, in a manner of speaking, her neck was mostly covered in scarlet red.

It was drenched over most of her neck, spilling over to the left from where I was looking. It spilled over to the left because, if you looked close enough, you could see the smallest puncture wounds on her neck, where that guys mouth that been. Who could have teeth sharp enough to pierce someone's skin? That's just not human. By then I had a death grip on Renée's hand, and had she been alive, she'd be yelling at me to let go. Which, I realized, was close to what Alice was doing. She wasn't exactly yelling ,but she was telling me to let go in a firm voice, filled with authority. As her hand slid from mine, I gripped her wedding ring, and took it with me. Before we left I was also going to take Charlie's. Not to mention I was going to grab a few pictures of them. If I found anything else I wanted to take with me, I would do just that. Alice gently guided me up the stairs towards my room. I packed all my clothes in a kind of trance. Not really realizing what I was doing.

Once I was done, Alice picked up my bag and carried it out to the car for me. I followed her, again, in a trance. But when I saw Charlie, I slid his wedding band off his finger, and took the St. Christopher around his neck. If they were the only things I would be able to take with me from my parents, then I would. I followed Alice out to her car in a stupor, clutching the blanket that had covered my father, and my parents wedding rings in my hand, and my fathers necklace already on mine. As Alice was driving back to the Cullens' all I could think about was the last time I saw my parents before I left. The last time I saw Charlie, his neck was sticking out at odd angles everywhere; his eyes wide, glassy, and blank. The last time I saw Renee, she was struggling with the guy who held her, before running away like a coward. Then, I couldn't help thinking that maybe, if I had stayed and helped my mom, she would still be alive, not laying in the kitchen floor drenched in her own blood.

I barely noticed what Alice was doing on the way home, I just stared out the window, torturing myself with all the possibilities if I had stayed and helped my mom. I didn't notice when we arrived there, and I didn't notice that all the Cullens were staring at me while I walked to the house. I vaguely registered it, but all the Cullens, even Rosalie, looked worried. But I didn't know why.

I barely heard it, but Jasper was whispering to Alice and Edward, " I'm not sure, but I think she's slightly catatonic, but I have no idea as to why she's suddenly feeling like this." I saw Alice's eyes flicker towards me, and I knew what she was thinking. Thinking about my parents only brought me pain, so I tried to forget about them. In the back round, I heard a loud grunt, and a small thud, but I didn't think to much of it at the time. I was trying to forget what I didn't want to remember.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped, " What was at her house that is making her feel this way? I've hardly felt anyone with this kind of pain, how she's dealing with this, I don't know." That struck a chord. First, Edward can smell me, and my blood _calls_ to him, then, Alice can _see_ things, and Jasper can feel what I feel? That's it. There's something going on with this family, and im going to find out what it is. Right. Now.

"Ok, that is it. There is something weird with this family. Like, for starters, you all claim to be adopted, yet you all have the same skin tone, the same eyes, and similar dark shadows under your eyes. What's up with that?" Everyone stared at me with they're eyes wide open in shock. Edward and Alice seemed to be the first to recover. Alice's eyes flickered toward Edward, but he was still staring at me in shock. "Bella, the dark shadows are from lack of sleep. You have them too." Said Edward slowly.

"No, don't you dare try to convince me something isn't up with this family. Besides the similarities between supposedly adopted siblings. You guys think I haven't been listening? How the hell can Jasper feel what I feel. None of you except Alice know what was at my house, and none of you know what led to that, so not one of you should be able to know what I feel. Especially you all still have your parents!" Everyone's face rendered complete shock as I said the last part, but I wasn't done yet. Not even close.

"And another, when I first came here, Edward and Alice, you thought I was asleep. So, Edward, what is up with you saying that my 'blood calls to you.' You shouldn't be able to smell blood, let alone hear it! And Alice! You said you saw something, saw what! It's not like you know what has happened in my life at all, I have never met you until last night." Everyone's face still rendered shock, and nothing had changed. They all seemed to be frozen in shock from my little outburst. Even Emmet was speechless, and Rosalie looked like she had seen a Ghost. If I had been able to sit still, and control my eyes from flickering from face to face, I wouldn't have seen it. But that didn't matter. I still saw it.

Edwards eyes flicked toward Jasper, and I saw Jasper not slightly. Then he became completely focused on me, and I suddenly felt the need to sleep. It was so strong that my eyelids started drooping and I had to fight to keep them open. I heard Edward sigh quietly, and snapped my eyes open, only to have them droop again. I thought about it, and from everything that's happened today, I actually welcomed sleep. So, I lay back down on the couch, rested my head on the pillow, and let the dark creep over my mind, filling it with a cloudy fogginess.

________________________________________________________________________

This time when I woke up, I was on a small bed. Barely big enough to fit me. So, of course, with my head still foggy from the sleep, I rolled over, and again, right onto the floor. Still cranky for what had happened earlier, when I hit the floor, I froze, let my head fall on the floor, and let out the loudest groan I ever have. And to make matters worse, my head was now throbbing from where it hit the floor. I rolled over to lay on my back, still wrapped up in the sheet, and stared at the ceiling. I realized that by now, someone should've come up here, both from the thud and my groan, which had echoed by the way. I got up, dragging my dads blanket with me, and walked downstairs to an empty house. I walked around, trying to see if I could find anyone, and when I couldn't. I walked outside, and saw Esme in the garden, of course, doing her gardening. "Hi Esme, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Bella, did you forget? it's a school day, even if you didn't go, they need to. You had a reason to skip" She laughed.

"Oh, right, I forgot.." I said quietly. Esme just smiled and went back to her gardening, while I went inside in search of food. Running away, passing out, and finding your parents dead really takes a lot out of you. I was ravenous. By the time I was done eating, I had eaten a whole box of cereal. Cocoa Pebbles, my favorite! I was walking into the living room to turn on a movie when I remembered that I left my guitar at the house. Juuuust great. The one instrument I actually remember how to play, and I don't have it. Joy. I groaned and plopped on the couch, literally. I grabbed the remote and began flipping channels, I was just about to give up and drop the remote when I saw a commercial that made me freeze. It was Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! The Harry Potter movies were my all time favorite. I forgot that this one was supposed to be coming out this month, with everything that happened. I sat bolt up right and squealed like a little girl that got a kitten for Christmas. "AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

At my little outburst, Esme came running into the living room with a worried look on her face, " Bella, are you ok? What happened?" She questioned. I looked at my lap in embarrassment and mumbled what happened. I looked at Esme to see if she heard me and her face now held amusement and relief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just get over excited sometimes." I said with a smile.

"Oh, no worries Bella, Alice is exactly the same, but I didn't expect you to squeal louder than her, she won't be too happy about someone being louder than her.." She trailed off.

"Oh," I sighed with relief, I was glad that I hadn't scared her, and sometimes when this happens, I can't control myself, so I'm glad she's used to it. I went back to my movie and Esme went back to her gardening. I started searching for an actual movie to watch, and decided on Titanic. I know its old, and long, but I don't care. The Titanic is one of my favorite movies. I can watch it again, and again and not get tired of it at all. I just love the whole story on Rose and Jack. They met by chance on a cruise ship, and they were just meant to be. If Jack had lived, I know nothing would have been able to hold them back. I sighed.

Every time I see this movie, I can't help wishing that something like that would happen to me. Not exactly what happened in the movie, just the whole meeting the love of your life part. Not the sinking ship and dying part. Anyways, as I said, I could watch this movie over and over again. Whenever I watch _Titanic_ I always get lost in the movie, I don't really register what's going on around me, so you would literally have to either shake me or slap me to get my attention if I was really into a movie. I popped in _Titanic_ and curled up on the couch with my dads blanket, some popcorn, and soda, and let the movie unfold.

________________________________________________________________________

By the time the movie was over, I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't see very well. It gets to me every time. The one thing I didn't like was the ending. I mean, yea, I liked it, it was done wonderfully, but..you know what? Never mind. The ending was perfect and I don't wanna change it. Once my tears calmed down, I picked up the bowl of popcorn and the soda, dumped them in the sink, and turned on my Ipod. One of my favorite songs turned on. Teardrops On My Guitar from Taylor Swift. I can relate to the song because I, clearly, had fallen in love with my old best friend, who shall remain nameless. Every time I saw him, all I could think about was how much I want him to be mine, and what it would be like to be with him. But, day after day, I had to hear him talk about this girl he was in love with. I'm normally a very hard person to read, so he never could tell. He knew I liked him, yeah, but that was because someone told him. He never knew I was in love with him. He asked me out, said he loved me and would never leave me, gave me a rose for Valentines day ( cliché, but sweet), then, a month later, breaks up with me. Asks me out two more times, breaks up with me in a week, and every time, he never knew this, because, as I said, I'm good at hiding my emotions, but every time he broke up with me, he broke my heart. Everyone always said that they never knew that anything was bothering me unless I let it show, which was rarely. I hide my emotions now. I shared them with him, and look where that got me. With a heart crushed to pieces. So now, I don't do that.(** A/N: this happened to me. But I don't talk to him anymore.)** But anyway, every time I hear that song, I can't help but cry a little. He was my first love, and you know that saying, the first time you fall in love it changes your life forever, and no matter how hard you try, the feeling never really goes away.

I like to sing, and sometimes I sing along to a song that I know without realizing it, which is what I did now. As I sang the lyrics, he was all I could think about.

Drew looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see.

What I want and I need,

And everything that we should be.

I bet she's beautiful,

that girl he talks about

and she's got everything

that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me,

I laugh cause it's so damn funny.

And I can't even see

, anyone when he's with me.

He's says he's so in love.

He's finally got it right.

I wonder if he knows

he's all I think about at 's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I walks by me.

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight.

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

and know she's lucky causeHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I I drive home alone.

As I turn out the light,

I'll put his picture down

and maybe get some sleep 's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taking up but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

As I finished the song, a single tear drop fell out of the corner of my eye, I didn't even bother to wipe it off, I just let it run down my cheek. I hadn't realized it, but apparently, school had ended, and the Cullens' were home. All of them. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were all on the porch behind me, all with shocked expressions. I seem to render that reaction a lot in this family. I was just about to say something when Alice let out an earth shattering squeal. She started jumping up and down chanting "BellaBellaBellaBella! Ohmygoshyouhavetosingattheschooltalentshow!" She said, at least, that's what I think she said, she talked to fast I barely heard the words.

"Um, Alice, . I didn't understand a word you just said." Esme and Edward chuckled at my bluntness. I think.

"Bellaaa!!" she whined, " I _said_ you have to sing in the school talent show. Your voice is awesome." I didn't know about this, I mean yeah, I like to sing, but most times, I don't do well with crowds. If it was someone I was never going to see again, well, that would be different, I wouldn't care. But these would be the people I go to school with. If I mess up, they would always remember me for that. The singer that screwed up. If I messed up in front of people I _didn't_ know, then I would be able to shake it off, and get back on track.

"Alice, what if I mess up? All the people will remember me for is how I'm the singer that messed up!" I voiced my thoughts. Inside, I was in absolute panic mode, as your typical normal brain does, it thinks of bad scenarios when your nervous, but my brain, the one that hates me oh so very much, just made worse scenarios. For instance. I was walking up on stage, cool and confident, in my dark wash skinny jeans, 3 inch black strappy heels, and my dark purple tank top with 3 buttons on top, a teeny ruffle under the buttons, and crinkled everywhere.(**A/N: that shirt is real, and omg, I fell in love with it, lol)** Then, as I'm about to get my mic and sing my heart out, the strap of the heel comes undone, I trip, the shoe falls off, and I go tumbling off the stage.

That was just one of the scenarios running through my head. You probably don't wanna know what the other ones are like. They're all just as bad, some worse.

"Alice!" I panicked, "I cannot do the talent show! I know I'm going to fall or trip and end up as the wallpaper on everyones cell phones." I stated. Alice just trilled a little laugh and walked away, which I had a very bad feeling about. Just from the look of her, she seems like a devious little pixie, and that laugh did nothing to help my worries. I already know I'm going to do the talent show, I do it every year, this is annual for me. I hear of the talent show, I freak, I get forced into the talent show, I do great, then it repeats itself.

I looked at every one of the Cullens faces, some held hilarity, others, sympathy, and Edwards, well, Edwards held interest. Not something I expected from him. I expected that from Carlisle. I sighed and began to walk dejectedly up the stairs.

I was at the top of the staircase when I heard Edward and Jasper's voices. " I wonder what that song was about.." Wondered Edward,

"I don't know, but she was sad, not exactly crushed, just extreme sadness and longing when she sang that song." Said Jasper.

Again, with the knowing what I feel, I know I've said this before, but I mean it now. I am going to find out what is going in the Cullen family if it's the last thing I do.

________________________________________________________________________

**Whoa…… determined bella, you cullens better watch out.. You don't know bella or how sneaky she can be, but I do. After all, she is just like me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**The next few days at the Cullen household could be described many ways. Everyone was cautious around each other, always glancing at everyone and giving surreptitious nods; they were being laid back and careful. Very careful.**

**You can tell that they're sneaky people. They were **_**trying**_** to act as if nothing was wrong, but you could tell that conversation was strained. It was most visible in either Jasper or Edward. Jasper always had a concentrated look on his face, while Edward's eyes darted around the room. Constantly. Alice was still hyper and bouncy while Emmet was still loud and funny. **

**I started going to school with the Cullens, and most of Forks High thought I was just another adopted Cullen. No one here knew me because I had gone to school down in La Push with Jake, Angela, Quil, and Embry. On the third day I was at school, I was called to the office, using my maiden name. So, that confused people. They called me 'Isabelle Swan' while I lived with the Cullens. Oh well, its their problem. When I walked in, I was greeted by two cops standing in front of the principles desk talking to one another, but stopped abruptly when they saw me.**

**I guess they want to interview me about my parents murder. After all, I am their daughter. Guess they finally found them, took them long enough. I know I should've called the cops when I went back with Alice, but it never crossed my mind, and I have no idea why. I know it wasn't smart, because me being the first person to know that they're dead, and then not calling the police, automatically makes me their prime suspect. Even if I **_**am**_** the victims daughter. **

**The interview was…not pleasant, to say the least. It was still tough for me to even think about my parents' deaths, and that was all they wanted to know about. So I stuttered a lot, and paused a lot, and swallowed a lot. Which are signs that someone's nervous. I was just trying to compose myself enough to be able to talk about them, but they misinterpreted it. They thought I was stalling to make up a story about how I found them. First, they interrogate me about how I found them, what I did after, and why I didn't call the cops. Then they accuse me of murdering my own parents.**

" **It's highly suspicious that you didn't call the police and that you were the first person to find them. As you say, they are your parents, and wouldn't you want their murder found as soon as possible?" He said, eyeing me with suspicion. **

**They're my parents for crying out loud! Sure they get on my nerves sometimes, every parent does, but I'm not gonna kill them! Barbaric much…**

**After I left, I was pissed, agitated, and moody. With my temper, that clearly doesn't go well. I'm very short tempered when I'm already mad, and I try to control it, but sometimes, it just gets a little out of hand…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Of course, the first person I run into is the person to make me snap. Lauren Mallory. She's got a big bottle blonde head, wears to small skirts, to tight shirts, to high heels, and to much makeup. She looks like a hooker. And adding to that, she's got this high pitched nasally voice that just makes me want to strangle her. **

"**Swan?" she sneered, " I thought you were living with the Cullens? Or are you just making everyone think that?" Um… ok.. Wow.. I come to school with them, I hang out with them all day, I leave with them… that all says I live with them.. Dumb bimbo. **

" **Lauren, think about it, I come with them, I leave with them, I hang out with them all day. What does that say? I live with them. Just because my last name is different doesn't mean I don't live with them."**

**I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but she grabbed my elbow and spun me around. "And how did you pull that one off? I've seen the way you dress, there's no way you can be related to the Cullens and dress like a homeless person, unless you are. Oho, this is rich, what did you have to do to let them take you in? Beg on your knees? Grovel? Plead? Or are you acting as their maid? Because that would fit, no maid should be able to wear good clothes." **

**She seemed to be thinking this all out in her head, which would explain the expression on her face. She looked like she was trying to do a 12th**** grade Calculus problem. I was picturing the look on her face during math class when I heard her gasp, "That's it! you're not a maid or anything! They just felt sorry for you, and your trying to get close to Edward! Aha, good luck with that, if he doesn't like me, then he definitely wont like -" I cut her off there. **

"**Do you know what it's like listening to your own voice? Its high, nasally, and annoying as hell, and if you don't, do you just like to hear yourself talk? Because you can keep talking without even noticing that someone's not listening! And as for Edward, I'm just trying to get used to this new lifestyle, and I couldn't care less about him right now, and why would he like you? Have you seen the way you dress? You look like a hooker. Too tight skirts, to small shirts, to high heels, and to much makeup. You look like a pole dancer. If you want Edward to even consider looking at you, don't dress like a slut."**

**With that nice little speech, and my mood greatly improved. I left her there, with a smug smile on my face as I made my way to the cafeteria. The police interview had taken most of the day. Oh well. At least I got to skip some classes. As I walked to our table, I wasn't even thinking about that interview, but Emmett reminded me of it almost as soon as I sat down at the table. **

"**Hey Bella! How was the interview? Were the police complete assholes? They normally are in this situation, even if you are the kid. Trust me, I know from experience." I gave him an inquisitive look as he finished, but decided not to as when all he did was laugh. I learned to expect that from Emmett. He, clearly, was the jokester of the family. He always played these tricks, specifically on Alice, and they typically ended up with the big, bad, buff guy running away from a tiny pixie. It a typical think that happens at least once a week, and I look forward to seeing the look on Alice's face when she realizes what Emmetts done next. **

**I've seen him play tricks on other members of the family. It was mostly Edward and Alice, but never on Rosalie. I know that those two are a couple, but what could Rosalie do that would scare Emmett. I mean, sure I've been living with them for a few weeks, and to me, Rosalie has always been perfectly friendly. So I don't see why Emmett never played a trick on her. **

"**Hey Emmett, I got a question. Why do you always play tricks on Edward and Alice, but never on Rosalie or Jasper?" As I voiced my thoughts, everyone started having strained faces. As if they were having trouble keeping from laughing. Alice was first to lose it; then Jasper, then Edward, and last, Rosalie. Emmett never even had a slight look of humor on his face, instead it was one of sheer terror. I got the feeling that he did play a prank on Rose once, and it clearly did not end well.**

**Jasper had a smug expression his face, while Rosalie's was one of complete hilarity. She had trouble keeping the laughter down, I can tell. Seeing everyone's different reactions, especially Emmett's, made me wonder what exactly had happened to him after the prank was pulled. I made a mental note to ask about that later, either ask Emmett what happened to him, or ask Rose and Jasper what they did. Either way, I was going to get an answer. I had a strong feeling it would be a funny story, and I couldn't wait to hear it. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The rest of the school week was mostly uneventful. Except for Mike. Mike Newton. Yeah, he was kinda cute, in baby boy way. With round pink cheeks, blue eyes and blonde hair. I'm not normally picky, but I've always preferred guys with dark hair. In a strange way, it gives them a small air of mystery, especially if it falls in their eyes, because you're always wondering what they would want their hair to block their face for. It makes it seem like they don't want anyone to see their face clearly, as if they might be ashamed. Ugh, here I go, watch me ramble on about something completely non important. I like guys with dark hair, leave it at that. **

**Speaking of dark hair, that got me thinking of Edward. And his dark hair. Oh, his hair. I love it…. Wait… what? Since when do I think of Edward this way? I live with the guy for shits sake! I'm not supposed to…like him! **

…**.oh my god…. I like him…. Shit.. I absolutely cannot without a doubt let Alice know this. For **_**weeks**_** she had been insisting that I like him, and I have been completely denying that idea. Until now, that is. Sometimes, I'm a terrible liar, and it usually comes to things that I don't want to believe myself. But the other times, I've never had a problem with someone believing any of my lies. **

**And of course, I don't want to like Edward. So if Alice were to ask me if I liked him, I would say no, and she would be able to tell that I'm lying. Great…. I'll just have to avoid any confrontation about Edward what so ever. **

**And that was perfectly doable with Alice and Rosalie, ( note the sarcasm) **_**I swear, those two have impeccable timing,**_** I thought, as soon as they walked into the room. So convenient that they decide to visit right after I realize that I like Edward. Alice and Rose had these weird, identical, cherubic smile on their faces, and instead of calming me and making me feel safe, it was doing quite the opposite. It really was a sight, watching Alice and Rose glide toward me silently with their glowing, gold eyes, cherubic smiles, and tilted faces, (in the same direction I might add). Alice had her hand clasped in front of her, Rosalies at the back. **

**The sight was downright unnerving. I don't know why, but I had this almost uncontrollable urge to run, it was almost unnatural, the way they moved. It was so silent, and graceful, it was almost like a prowl of a panther closing in on its prey. That was just another odd thing about them, their grace was completely unnatural. They stopped a foot away from me, and their smiles turned into mischievous grins; both had unclasped their hands and were now hanging at their sides. **

"**Bella, Rosalie and I have a question, and you have to promise to answer truth fully, please." I knew this was coming, and if Alice knew me at all, there was no way I was going to say yes, especially after what I just realized. " That depends, Alice. What do you two want to know?" I hedged. **

"**Oh, nothing, we just wanted to know if any guy has caught your eye yet." That was easy enough. She just asked her question, and she didn't directly ask if I liked Edward or not. I can answer. **

"**Oh, yes, a certain someone has caught my eye." I said with a small smile fighting its way past my lips. "He's very…special, in a way." The smile broke free, and it wasn't a huge, full blown grin, just small soft one, barely there, but still there. **

**Alice and Rosalie's grins were quite the opposite. They were huge grins that dominated their whole face. I wouldn't be surprised if their cheeks hurt later, they were smiling so big. They glanced at each other, said a quick thank you, and ran off who knows where to do god knows what. I rolled my eyes, and lay back on my bed, not knowing if I was going to regret saying that sometime later on. I was more suspicious than ever after Rosalie and Alice came in and asked if I liked anyone. Technically, I hadn't lied, I did like someone, I just didn't say who it was. Edward, god, I barely even know the guy and I like him! .. Whenever someone says that they like someone when they just met them, I'm always thinking that they like the person for their looks, because that gets their attention, and sometimes can hold it.**

**It started out like that for me, his looks got, and held, my attention, they still do, but since I do, after all, live with him, I've gotten to know him a little bit more, and I still like him. Mostly, all I know right now is that he was adopted by the Cullens, clearly, and his real last name is Masen. There are very few instances when Edward and I are alone, but we do talk, it's a little awkward, probably mostly on my part, but I ignore it and just enjoy the time we have together. He likes the classics, and with someone who has his looks, you wouldn't really expect that. It was mostly awkward because I think that I'm always slightly apprehensive, and he sees it. But I have no idea why I'm apprehensive, he's just a normal teenage boy, ok, hot teenage boy, but still normal, right? **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**More days passed by, and I've gotten closer to everyone in the Cullen family, and a few people at school. To my surprise, Jake and Quil decided to come to Forks High, instead of down on the reservation, and no one told me when or why. But then again, they couldn't. No one could tell me, because the only person Billy would have told was Charlie, and he wasn't here anymore. Its been barely less than a month, so there is no way I would be able to talk about my parents, when I had to talk to the police about them, I know on the outside I was trying to be strong, but every time my parents were mentioned throughout the whole thing, I would have to bite my tongue not to whimper.**

**I tried not to cringe whenever they were mentioned but that didn't go over very well. So I stopped trying not to whenever they were mentioned, and just let it happen, people saw, and I saw the pity and sadness in their eyes, but they didn't say anything, because that would probably only make it worse. If I had to talk about them, or have someone try to talk to me about them, I'm not sure I could handle it. Thinking about them hurt a lot more, because I'm not very good at stopping my thought process, so I tried only to do that when I was alone in my room, which wasn't anything special. Plain white walls, twin bed, brown dresser; It was just the Cullens guest room, no one was sure what was going to happen to me yet, they hadn't found my parents will, and all my relatives are dead. As long Dr. Cullen and Esme didn't mind, they figured they'd let me stay here until they found their will. **

**If they didn't, then I think it was off to foster care. Even though I love the Cullens, and I'm still suspicious about them, but just don't want to act on it yet. I don't want to impose, so I spent most of my time lately down at Jakes. I'm very lucky to have them. They goofy, loud and funny. Just like Emmet, but not as big or scary, and they were just what I needed. They kept me distracted, and I had a great time hanging out with them. Jake was always teasing me, and Quil was always teasing Jake, which resulted in a mock wrestling match. You think I would object to that, but its down right hilarious with those two. Jakes always got this big goofy smile on his face, and Quil can barely stop laughing. Their always playing jokes on each other, one included Quil scaring the shit out of me and Jake around dusk one day, dressed in all black with a hood covering his face. **

**That scared me more than Jake because it reminded me of the guy I saw with my mom. Until that happened, I had completely forgot about him; caught up in what was happening at the time. But now, I could picture him clearly, his tall frame towering over my mom, even though his head was bent towards her neck. The way his stance was threatening even though he was completely motionless. His hand on my moms back, the other on her neck, probably holding her hair and securing her, making sure she didn't get away. One foot in front of the other, his back arched towards my mom. **

**From his angle I could see the side of his face, since he was on the right side of my moms neck, but that didn't help, his eyes were closed, so I don't know the color, all I could tell you was the color of his hair and skin. His skin was deathly white, so eerie looking that it almost had a glow in the dim kitchen, and hair so dark, I would say it was pitch black. That's one of the things that's ingrained into my memory. The look on his face, it almost looked…content, maybe even joyous. While my mom was absolute terror and desperation. **

**When Quil came in dressed like that, I completely freaked, I screamed and almost bolted out of the house, would have to, if Jake didn't have his arms around my waist, I might have even punched Jake, or at least slapped him, if I could see. My eyes were blurry with tears I refused to let loose. No one had ever seen me cry, and I was not about to let it start now. When Quil realized how I was reacting, he quickly ripped off the hoodie to show it was just him, once I was calm enough to understand what was happening, the glare I gave Quil had him running out the door. You would think,after being friends with me for almost ten years, he would learn that running doesn't do him any good. I know the rez just as much as he does, I'm not clumsy anymore, and I'm very fast for my height. **

**In a matter of minutes I had him pinned to a tree with his arm in my hand behind his back. He had one hand on the tree trying not to fall to the floor from the pain of me twisting his arm. If I wasn't so mad I was seeing red, I would have laughed to hard to breathe at this. And that, in fact, was exactly what Jake was doing. I hadn't realized he had chased us, but I heard a dull thud, and looked behind me to see Jake on the ground holding his sides, red in the face, gasping, trying to talk, but really only getting out the words "quil, girl, run, pleading" then laughing to hard to breathe. After I let go of Quil, he slumped backwards on the ground in relief, and looked giddy, even though I had just twisted his arm.**

**Then again, it was probably from relief. I've had my fair share in self defense, plus, I've twisted his arm to many times to count in the past. Worse than this, so it might've been relief that I hadn't twisted his arm harder than I actually did. After I let him go, I just looked at the both of them on the ground; Jake laughing and Quil panting. Then I walked back to his house. When I got inside I turned on the TV and sprawled out on the couch, it was like a second - third- home to me. After my original house and the Cullens house. They could sit wherever they were able to find a seat, the couch was mine. **

**Jake came in still chuckling, but Quil looked questioning. No doubt he was wondering what set me off. Even though I did notice them, I acted like I didn't. I saw Quil nudge Jake and jerk his head toward me. It took Jake a while, but he eventually got it. Quil wanted to know what was up with me. Jake just shook his head slightly. Silently telling him that he didn't know. I kept my eyes trained on the TV, even though I couldn't care less about what was on. I was trying to figure out how they would react. When I saw them sit down next to me, I figure they weren't going to ask, but I was still going to tell them what set me off. **

"**So, you gonna ask what was up or what?" I deadpanned as I shut off the TV. I tossed the remote on the coffee table as I finished my sentence, waiting for them to answer. I didn't even bother to look at them this time, I still stared at the blank TV. But, I didn't have to look to guess that they looked at each other with surprised looks, anyone with a brain could've guessed it from the silence. "If you want to know, just ask. I'm gonna tell you anyway." My voice was completely emotionless. I had detached myself as soon as I made the decision to tell them. **

**I sighed when I realized they weren't going to say anything, and leaned back on the couch to look at them. Quil was confused and suspicious, but Jakes was just downright bewildered. He looked so lost that I almost laughed. Almost, but didn't. I sighed again, and looked down at my knees as I began my story. No one, not even the Cullens, knew the full story of what happened to my parents. I'm the only one, because I had witnessed it happening. It was even worse as I retold the story. **

**Its like I was reliving it, but I could also tell that I was still in the present. I could hear Jake and Quil's gasps as I got to the part of my dad and my mom; my dad on the couch, and my mom in the kitchen. I didn't really want to tell them how I had ended up at the Cullens, so after I ran out of the house, I stopped. I told them that I was sitting on a curb crying when the Cullens found me. I hadn't realized it, but I had pulled my knees up to my chest as I told the story, I guess I was just so focused on my story, I didn't pay attention to my actions.**

**I sighed again, as I waited for their reactions, I didn't know what they would be, but I still didn't want to see them. I'm not one for pity. I don't like it. I don't like being felt sorry for, it makes me feel weak. I felt two pairs of arms around me, both of them warm and soft. As I looked at the arms, I saw light watery splashes landing on the warm skin. Perplexed, I lifted my hand and touched my face, sure enough, my face was streaked with tears I didn't know I had even let out. I put down my knees, turned and buried my face into Jakes chest, I felt safe and loved, wrapped in his warm, brotherly, embrace.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, that was kinda in the middle of the chapters. It was like 8 and a half pages,**

**and before anyone freaks out, Jake is not gonna ruin anything, or even like bella, hes jst gonna be another brother figure. **

**I hate wen he ruins anything, so hes jst gonna be there for her, in fact, he's gonna end up with a person I think he wld go with if renesmee never happened.**

**XD that's for me to know, and you to find out. If anyone wants to guess, send me a private message or an email, idc. XD**

**-missstone123**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

With Jake and Quil going to Forks High, I wasn't spending all my time with the Cullens. It was fun to hang out with those two; we're always up to something. Which, Emmett usually helps out with. Emmett is just awesome. He's a complete teddy bear. He's like a brother to me, literally. I am now, officially, a Cullen. The state couldn't find any of my relatives, and I wanted to stay here and finish school, so, since I was already living with them, the Cullens just made it official. And in officially being a part of the family, Alice and Rosalie were fully unleashed on me. Everyday, since I do live there, I was subjected to Bella Barbie time. I do like dressing up and wearing make up, its just, with Alice and Rosalie, they go a little overboard.

Okay, A lot overboard. Everyday, they spend at least an hour on getting me ready, but that is including my showers, and I like to take my time. So after torturing Rose and Ali a little, they torture me, its like a little unspoken deal we have. Even though I hate the process of Bella Barbie, I love the results; I still like getting myself ready, though. A funny thing is watching they guys react to us when we all get out of the car at the same time. Since Forks _is_ rain capital of the planet, I was always in jeans and a jacket; I absolutely cannot stand longsleeved shirts. The funniest thing though, to me, is watching Jasper and Emmett react to the guys reactions to Alice and Rose. Their eyes get all dark, you can see how heavy their breathing is, and their fists are always clenched so tight you can see the tendons sticking out.

The girls find it endearing that their guys care for them so much, but I find it hilarious, and slightly irritating. I'm a woman who can take care of myself, and I have a feeling Alice and Rose are to, so it kind of bugs me that the guys think they need to defend the girls. But, at the same time, its nice to know your man is there for you, huh? It doesn't really matter how the love is shown, between those couples, you can just see it. A light touch, a small look, a whispered joke. And just in their eyes. Especially with Alice, whenever she looks at Jasper, her eyes just spill love and adoration. Although, when she just couldn't handle it, she would occasionally jump into his arms and attack his lips.

Although a little inappropriate, it was still hilarious to watch. Rosalie never threw herself into Emmetts arms, but they did make out at least three times a day. With them, it should've been rated X. I remember the first time I walked in on them, it was not fun.

_I was walking up the staircase with my head in a book, not literally, but I didn't notice anything around me at all. I got to the top and turned left down to the end of the hallway. My room was right next to the laundry room, but I didn't mind, I never could hear the washer or drier at night. I heard some light banging and figured it was just the dryer wobbling a little. I got to my room, marked my place in my book, and grabbed my laundry basket. I carried it with one hand, locking it against my hip._

_I leaned on the door, and banged it open, this damn laundry basket was heavy, I turned around and dropped the laundry basked with a loud thud, but they didn't notice, just like they didn't notice the door opening. Rosalie had he foot resting on the dryer door, and her back was arched over the top, her hair spilling down behind her. Emmetts hands were on her back, and one was creeping toward her hair, while Rosailes were under his shirt on his chest. Let me just say this was a sight for people at least sixteen years old. And not something anyone would want to walk into._

_I stood there, wondering if I should clear my throat and let them notice me, or just walk away and pretend I never saw that. After I thought about it, the answer was obvious. Knowing Emmett, he would always tease me, even though I was the one who walked in on him making out with his girlfriend. I dropped the basket and turned right around and walked out. Not bothering to shut the door behind me. Maybe Edward or Alice would find them. With that thought, I walked downstairs, laughing. _

It was… disturbing, to say the least, to find the two of them like that. I was worried Rose would break her back, she was bent so far back. Thinking of the memory, I shuddered. Like I said before, I'm usually good at blocking memories I don't like, but this one was very recent so I wasn't able to block it yet. And it didn't really help that the scene kept replaying in my head: over and over again. It was like a broken record, except it was a video instead of music. Ironically enough, I was on my way back to my room getting my laundry basket to do my own laundry. Esme offered to do it, but it was my laundry, and even though they adopted me into their family, I wasn't going to let her do my laundry, it wasn't her job. I had been spacing while I thought, and so I didn't notice when Edward came out of his room and began walking down the hallway.

Evidently, he didn't notice me either, because we both smacked into each other. And man was his chest _hard_. When I hit his chest, my head snapped back, and I landed on my ass on the floor.

"Oww…" I moaned. That_ really _hurt. Instead of getting up, I just laid back on the floor, I now had a pounding headache. Great. I lay back and stare at the ceiling, sighing. I was tracing random patterns when Edwards head poked into my line of vision. His eyes were curious, but he had the tiniest smile on his lips. "Bella, what are you doing still on the ground?" He said.

"My head is pounding from hitting you, so I didn't wanna get up. That would just make me dizzy. And damn, what do you do? Your chest is like rock hard." I said. He actually chuckled this time.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I could still hear the laughter in his voice. It made me smile. And he saw that smile, which in turn, made his grow bigger; into a full blown grin. "Here." He said, and extended his hand out toward me. I looked at it, sighed, and grabbed it. Again, he shocked me with how strong he is. He almost _propelled_ me toward him. I let out a little sqeak of surprise, and he laughed. Loud and short. I chuckled a little myself, and shook my head at my own reaction. I often have problems with impulse control.

" Yes," I say, " You _should_ take that as a compliment." And with that, I walked away. I got to my room, and instead of getting the laundry basket like I was supposed to, I just fell face down on my bed, sighed, and didn't move. I didn't get it. The first two weeks I was here, Edward acted like I some kind of plague. He never spoke to me, and when he did, it was when he had to. Now, hes talking to me like we're best friends. He was weird. But then again, all guys are right?

________________________________________________________________________

_**ok, I am sooo sorry, that I havent updated. But ive had slight writers block and ive been swamped with homeworr. FYI that's gonna happen a lot, im at a college prep high school. :/ and I know the chapters are short, but again, im having slight writers block. Sorry.. And even though I said before that im not gonna stop writing jst because I don't get reviews, but they really do help. Alott. So, review please?? hahah**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As of now, Jake and Quil are the only people who know about what happened to my parents, aside from the Cullens, and I'm not even sure they know the whole story. Speaking of the Cullens, since I realized that I like Edward, I've been avoiding him slightly, but its not like I mean to. It's just kind of an automatic reaction, like, now for instance. All of us, the Cullens and me, were watching Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest in their ginormous living room. Emmett and Rose were on the love seat, Jasper and Alice were in front of the couch Edward and I sat on, with Alice in between Jaspers legs. Needless to say, for me, it was uncomfortable. Edward was stretched out on the couch, his feet brushing mine.

He was so tall that I had my knees up and my back against the edge of the couch so we could fit. The only downside is, I could see every time Edward would turn his head to look at me. Which, I'm sure, I timed it, was at least every 10 minutes. I was used to it by now, so I didn't blush anymore, but that didn't stop me from wondering what he kept staring at. Rose noticed it too, because every time he would look at me, Rose would glance at me with a smirk. Sometimes, I would glare at her thinking _that blondes going to go red if she doesn't quit it._ And yes, I've dyed my friends hair before, and yes, I got my ass kicked for it. But it was totally worth it!

We were on the part where Will, Jack, and that other dude were sword fighting on the beach and Elizabeth was pretending to faint. I love this movie. Every time I see it, it never fails to make me laugh, but again, unfortunately, every time I would laugh, Edward would look my way. I finally got fed up and kept sneaking peaks at him too, though its not like im complaining, right? When Edward would catch me looking at him, he'd smile a crooked smile that sent my heart racing, but I didn't let it show, I just tried to keep my smile in place.

I sort of lost interest in the movie, and turned my body so I could see Edwards face clearly and took this time just to look at his face. Before I was always so worried about him catching me looking, now I didn't care. I just wanted to look. His bronze hair, as usual, just _screamed_ sex hair. I loved it. In the front there were these small pieces that fell forward into his golden eyes. That's what I loved most about him. His hair, and his eyes. His eyes, anyone could get lost in them, and his hair, It was just begging you to run your hands through it. He was staring at me now, too, but I don't care. I was just looking into his eyes. They seemed endless.

My hand, of its own accord, slowly started lifting up, I was vaguely aware of it, yes, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"_Bella!_" I heard an exasperated, but amused voice shout. My head snapped toward the TV, trying not to blush, and I noticed that they were all staring at me. But Emmett had this goofy grin on his face, which told me that it was him that yelled my name.

My eyes narrowed. Barely, but they still narrowed. "Yeah, Emmett?" I said annoyed. I heard a light, airy, giggle, a small chuckle, and looked around to see Rosalie and Edward smirking, and Alice and Jasper smiling. I did blush this time. But I just ignored them, turned around and sank into the couch, glaring at the movie.

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the movie was…uncomfortable. I could feel Edwards and Rosalies gazes on my for the rest of it, and it was one longggg movie. So I stared determinedly at the television and refused to look at _anyone_. At all. So, obviously, the minute the movie ended, I jumped up, said "I'm going out for a walk" and high-tailed my ass out of there, leaving a giggling Alice and smirking Rose behind.

I had walked for about ten minutes before I found a somewhat flat tree stump, and just sat down to think. I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never liked _any_ guy this much, and it doesn't help that he's Alice's brother, so I have no idea how to act, and I have no idea if he even likes me. The stares I get from him could easily be just out of curiosity. I sighed and looked at a tree, just letting my thought wonder, and where did they go? Straight to Edward. I sighed again, and shook my head to clear it. I got up and started pacing, thinking about what I could do. The obvious solution would be to just avoid him completely and hope what I'm feeling goes away, but, I've learned from experience, you can't change who you like.

You just have to deal with it.

I looked up at the sky, groaned, then started walking back to the house. I took my time, stopping to look at anything I found interesting, trying to prolong my return to the house, _wow I feel so dramatic_, I thought. I rolled my eyes at myself. I quietly opened the door and peeked my head in, Emmett and Jasper were playing xBox, while Edward, Rose, and Alice were laughing at them. I hung my head in attempt to stifle my giggle. Which, apparently, didn't work to well, since in the next moment, Emmett shouted my name so loud that I jerked my head up, and jumped in surprise.

Emmett was smiling this big goofy smile, and, as usual, just about everyone else was either trying not to laugh, or smirking. I decided to just blow off everything that happened earlier during the movie; pretend it never happened. I walked over to the couch, griped the back of it, and swung myself over, bouncing on the cushions _directly next to Edward._

Now, as any normal teenage girl with a huge crush would be, I was calm on the outside while on the inside all I was thinking was _oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _I lifted my legs up onto the couch and crossed them Indian style, then looked over at Edward and greeted him with a cheerful "Whatcha doinggggg?" Edward was just staring at me, _again,_ and Emmett, well, Emmett was full out gaping at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated. " You do know that you just hopped the couch like a guy, right?" asked Emmett as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Yeah, Emmett, us girls, can actually do things just as good as guys can." I said, rolling my eyes. In this house, I'm sort of used to the guys being a bit sexist. Especially with Emmett. He was still staring at me, so I waved my hand in front of his face, and went all like "helloo??? Anybody in there??" Then, he grinned at me, and went "Wow, Bells! You rock!" and turned back to his game. I shook my head and turned back to Edward, now grinning, in thanks to Emmett.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, leaning forward on my knees. "Pretty much yeah, except, most times, he's a lot worse. He's calm today. Thank God.." he trailed off. I laughed. " Any idea as to why he's calmer than usual today?" I asked, smiling.

" No, actually, not at all." He laughed. I smiled, and listened to his laugh. On impulse, I decided to figure out why.

I looked at Edward with a smirk, and a mischievous glint in my eye, then called Emmett. "Hey, Emmett!" He tilted his head in my direction. "Yeah?"

"Edward says you're calmer today than you usually are, and I kinda wanted to know, what are you usually like?" I asked. Emmett paused the game and swiveled to look at me with a _huge _grin on his pale face. "ughh" everyone groaned. I guess no one really liked usual Emmett.

Isn't it a shock that, apparently, I have _never_ seen Emmett as he usually acts. And, I must say, im very excited to find out.

________________________________________________________________________

**Again, yes I know its short, but ive been swamped with homework lately. =\ **

**Review pleasee!!**

**-missstone123**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Does anyone else but me think that this story's choppy ? If you do, please feel free to tell me. Because at the moment I'm debating whether to just stop writing it all together, or rewrite it- 'Cause when I rewrite things the second time usually turns out better than the first. So feel free to tell me if you want to me to just quit writing it altogether or rewrite it. Please and thank you ! **

**:]**

**-Missstone123**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole week Emmett walked around the house with his ginormous grin, and a thoughtful face on, which looked odd on him. The rest of the Cullen's just sulked around the house. Except, of course, for Alice and Edward.

Those two were the liveliest people I have ever met, apart from Emmett. But then of course there's the whole point of whenever Edward get's into one of his _moods. _Then, he was worse then a guy who had lost everything he ever had. He would walk around with his hands in his pockets and his head down, no expression on his face. The only difference between his sulking face, and his thinking face, is that whenever he was thinking, his eyebrows furrowed together.

He may not like it, but I've always found his thinking face down right _adorable._

"Bella!" Alice called. I turned and saw her skipping, yes, _skipping_, towards me. I gave her a look.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked with a smirk. She glowered, "Bella, don't give me that look. I'm in an incredible mood today! So shut your mouth about my skipping." I just laughed at her.

"Anyway," she continued, " you remember when Rose and I asked you if you liked Edward, _right?_"

All the color drained of my face, and I panicked. "What? No? No, I don't like.." I trailed off as I realized that I had already admitted this to them. Alice laughed at me, while Rose smirked. I just sat there, watching as they both walked away, whispering together, plotting. I shook my head, and began to walk around the house. I know I live here, but it never gets old, just admiring the detail, and antiqueness of the house. (**I know that's not a word, but its my word. I like it in this story. :D)**

I found a staircase, behind the staircase that leads upstairs, and this one led to a basement. I stooped down to my knees, and peered around the staircase, making sure there were no spiders _or_ spiderwebs. I absolutely cannot stand either one of those. I swear I have aracnaphobia(the fear of spiders :]) Once I saw it was clear, I started to ease forward, down the steps. Since it was were a basement usually was, I suspected it was supposed to some sort of soundproof room.

_What would they need a soundproof room for? _I thought, _I sure hope it isn't torture._ I stopped and shook myself. _Stop it Bella, You live with these people, and have for months, I think you would have noticed if they tortured people by now._ _**Not in a soundproof room, I wouldn't have.**_ Some other voice answered. Great. Voices in my head are arguing with eachother. I _am_ going crazy.

I started down the staircase, towards the door. When I was halfway down I heard muffled voices carrying up to me. _Some soundproof room,_ I thought. When I was at the bottom, I looked at the door, and saw it had been left open a crack, so not only could I hear what was going on inside, I could also see inside, if I was careful enough.

I crept forward and looked it. I saw it looked somewhat like a study. With a couple of bookshelves on the back wall, and a desk in front of them. In front of the desk was a chair. And that was it for the room. I looked closer to the desk, and noticed that someone sat behind it. That someone, was Carlisle. He was obviously talking to someone, I just couldn't see who. He looked determined, ready to convince someone to do anything. His hands were folded under his chin, and his face was set in hard lines.

"You have to tell her. She's been here for months, and I've seen her. She's a very observant girl. She's bound to have noticed something odd about our family."

"Yes, I know that Carlisle, but have you ever tried to tell a human what we are? Me, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were as good as dead when you changed us. We had no choice but to keep it a secret unless we wanted people coming at us with torches." _Changed? Changed into what?_ I thought. I noticed whoever he was had named names. Since it's obviously a boy, that only leaves Edward or Jasper.

It was clear that the mystery man was frustrated. Carlisle, as usual, was calm, but I could see his lips hardening more, which meant he too was getting frustrated. He just hid it well. "It doesn't matter. Watch how she moves. She's cautious around us, boy. She's learned to be so light on her feet, I can barely hear her move anymore. She's being careful around us even if she herself doesn't realize it."

The person in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk leaned forward, and I saw a shock or bronze hair. _Edward._ I thought. _Carlisle's talking to Edward._ Now that I have that, I just need to figure out what in the world they're talking about. I kneeled down on the ground, prepared to wait a while.

"Carlisle, she's a human, imagine her reaction when she finds out that she has been living in a house full of _vampires_ for months."

Vampires. He has _got_ to be kidding. There is no way in _hell_ that vampire's exist. I believe in ghosts, yes, and I believe in the supernatural, but _vampire's_? Really? Even that's too much for me.

And yet, as I tried to deny it, my mind was putting together little details.

How they're so pale.

They say they're adopted, yet they all look alike.

That eerie grace they move with.

How members of the family disappeared for hours at a time, with no explanation.

My breathing sped up and I dug my nails into the carpet.

My brain was putting all the details together but the part of me that hung on to reality did _not_ want to accept this. Nor acknowledge it.

It was all I could do to keep my breathing as quiet as it was. I could feel the blood rushing to my ears. _No, no, no way, I've lived with them, I would have noticed something odd._ I thought to myself, _**But you did.**_The other voice in my head answered. _**You told yourself you've noticed odditys around the house, you just don't want to acknowledge them now that the truth's coming out.**_

_But I don't like the truth. The truth hurts._

_**Yes, but isn't the truth what you wanted? You said to yourself that you would find out what was wrong with the Cullen's if it was the last thing you did.**_

And that was the last thought running through my brain before I passed out.

* * *

EPOV. (This is probably just a one time thing.)

I heard a thud just outside the door, and jumped slightly in surprise. _I should have heard the person coming down the stairs._ I thought. I looked at Carlisle and he was looking towards the door as well. I tapped my chair as I got up to let him know I was going to see who it was.

The nearer I got to the door the more I saw outside of it. When I was a few inches in front of it, I saw the slightest spill of chocolate brown hair on the floor- and shot the rest of the way. I yanked the door open and kneeled next to Bella in the space of a second.

I put my hand to her head, and it was slightly clammy. As if she was scared of something. But there was nothing here to be scared of. _Except for the fact that she's living in a house full of vampires._ I thought. And she had no way of knowing that. Unless.. She had heard Carlisle and I's conversation. He _had_ said that she was incredibly light on her feet now.

"Carlisle," I all but whispered, "is there anyway that she could have heard our conversation?" I asked desperately. I waited but I never heard him answer. I looked at him and saw him staring at Bella with a kind of shocked beyond belief face. So I took t hat as a yes. She very well could have heard our conversation.

I swore and hung my head. I was just about to pick her up and carry her upstairs when my cell phone rang.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Edward!" She shrieked, with vampire hearing it was even louder than it should be, soi ended up flinching away from the phone.

"Bella's going to find out-" I cut her off. "It's too late Alice. She just passed out in front of the door." There were a couple seconds of silence, and then -

"_She already knows!?"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear, _again_, and just let her rant.

"Do you have _any_ idea how bad this is gonna be when she wakes up? I mean, yes she believes in ghosts, but that does _not_ mean she even _remotely_ believes in vampires! She is going to do in _total_ denial as soon as she wakes up. So you, _both _of you Carlisle, need to be ready for a _complete_ and _total_ girl freak out the _second_ she wakes up. She is going to ramble, try to find any excuse possible to prove to herself that this is a lie. She may even try to harm you, and stop her if you must but you must_ not_ harm her. Got it?"

"Yes, Alice." I said as I stared at the phone. Yes, she is Alice, but this is one of her better rants.

"Ask Carlisle." She demanded. I shot a look at Carlisle. He came and put the phone next to his ear. "Yes, Alice, I heard, and I oblige to your demands." He had a very un- Carlisle like smirk on his face. I realized with a shock, Carlisle was _mocking_ Alice.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to my head spinning, groaned, and rolled over, planning to shove my face into a pillow-

But ended up getting a mouthful of floor, _again. _

_Do these people ever wonder that maybe, just maybe I should be on a bed, since I seem to keep rolling off couches?_ I wondered bitterly. I flopped over onto my back with my eyes closed, and sighed. This was becoming routine for me. Just lying still and trying to clear my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes, realized it wouldn't do any good to just lay here, and opened my eyes.

"Holy, _shit!"_ I shouted, jumping up. "Emmett, goddamn you!" He just laughed.

Imagine my surprise when I wake up to a sight of Emmett grinning like an idiot, a slightly crazed idiot, inches away from my face. "Why, for the name of _God,_ did you have you face so close to mine? Were you _trying_ to scare me? Cause god knows, that's _exactly_ what you did!" I very nearly shouted.

I clutched at my heart, trying to slow its beating. "Sheesh, Bells, I can hear your heart loud and clear." He was still grinning like an idiot. I glared at him, but then the meaning of his words sunk in. "Holy, _**shit,**__" _I breathed again. My hand fell, lifeless in my lap, and I looked at Emmett. "You're a vampire.." I whispered.

"Why yes Bells, you have been living in a house full of vampires for nearly 5 months." He grinned cheekily. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and leaned back against the couch, and very nearly had a heart attack _again._ There was Edward, staring at me. Not interestingly, not accusingly, not even inquiringly. Just a blank stare. And normally, it takes a lot for me to actually say a word, say, like, _fuck,_ but that's exactly what I shouted this time.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I jumped up. "What is _with_ you people! Both of you have just given me heart attacks." I glared at them. "Was staring at me as I was _unconscious_ thanks to new you kept from me, really necessary?" I demanded.

"Of course it was Bells." That, clearly, was Emmett. I glared at him. Then glanced back at Edward. He had the hint of a smile on his face, and was now looking at me as if I was some sort of subject.

"If you have something to say, Edward, just say it." Normally, just the feeling of his name on my tongue would have thrilled me, but at the moment, not so much. "Its just…" He trailed off.

"He thinks that you're insane considering the fact that you just found out our whole family is vampires and yet you haven't run screaming from the building yet." Stated Emmett.

That did it. I wanted to bad so smack that grin off his face, and now I'm going to.

I turned to the table, grabbed the nearest thing I could, which was a teapot, and spun and smacked him on the side of the head with it. The _glass_ teapot, shattered in impact. But Emmett looked perfectly happy. All that was left was the handle, which was still gripped in my hand. All I could to was stare. After a couple of seconds, I heard a burst of laughter, I looked at Emmett, and he was staring behind me, shocked, but still grinning, and I turned to find _Edward___literally laughing his ass off.

He was clutching his stomach, his hand gripping the back of the couch, _hooting_ with laughter. In spaces resulted in him taking heaving gulps of air, then continuing to laugh. All Emmett and I were doing was staring at him. Emmett in interest, me, well, I was full out gaping at him. Mouth hanging open and everything.

"How could you possibly be laughing!"

"You..teapot… Emmett.." Was all he got out before he started to laugh uncontrollably again. After five minutes all I could think was _honestly, it isn't that funny. _I sighed and sat on the couch, propping my feet up, and continued to stare at Edward. I looked at Emmett, and raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged, obviously having no idea what to do about it either.

"Yo, vampire!" I shouted. That seemed to work as well as ice water, hearing his nature shouted out so casually. Even Emmett stared at me in shock. I smiled, "Good, you all done laughing now?" I said. "Good." I didn't bother waiting for an answer.

" Now do you plan on telling me why you didn't think to _tell_ me that you're family is vampires?" I questioned flatly.

"Simple," said a soprano voice as Alice came bounding in. "Because we wouldn't know your reaction."

"Wait, Emett, since when can you read my mind? I'm the one with the mind reading power!" Edward said, indignant. My head swiveled toward him. "_What did you say?"_ I asked in a low voice. Edward cast a curious glance at me, then recognition showed in his eyes. "Mind reading power…" He made the statement sound like a question.

All I could do was stare.

Mind reading powers.

Oh, _shit._

* * *

**Well, there y'all go. :] **

**Chapter 6.**

**Sorry for the **_**incredibly**_** long space between updates. Sometimes I get writers block and I absolutely **_**hate it**_**. But ima try to update more often. **

**Emphasis on the **_**try,**_** haha.**

**-missstone123.**

**Read and Review please!!**


End file.
